List of I Love Lucy episodes
Episodes of the television series, I Love Lucy. Season 1 Episodes # The Girls Want to Go to a Nightclub # Be a Pal # The Diet # Lucy Thinks Ricky Is Trying to Murder Her # The Quiz Show # The Audition # The Seance # Men Are Messy # The Fur Coat # Lucy Is Jealous of Girl Singer # Drafted # The Adagio # The Benefit # The Amateur Hour # Lucy Plays Cupid # Lucy Fakes Illness # Lucy Writes a Play # Breaking the Lease # The Ballet # The Young Fans # New Neighbors # Fred and Ethel Fight # The Moustache # The Gossip # Pioneer Women # The Marriage License # The Kleptomaniac # Cuban Pals # The Freezer # Lucy Does a TV Commercial # The Publicity Agent # Lucy Gets Ricky on the Radio # Lucy's Schedule # Ricky Thinks He's Getting Bald # Ricky Asks for a Raise Season 2 Episodes # Job Switching # The Saxophone # The Anniversary Present # The Handcuffs # The Operetta # Vacation from Marriage # The Courtroom # Redecorating # Ricky Loses His Voice # Lucy Is Enceinte # Pregnant Women Are Unpredictable # Lucy's Show Biz Swan Song # Lucy Hires an English Tutor # Ricky Has Labor Pains # Lucy Becomes a Sculptress # Lucy Goes to the Hospital # Sales Resistance # The Inferiority Complex # The Club Election # The Black Eye # Lucy Changes Her Mind # No Children Allowed # Lucy Hires a Maid # The Indian Show # Lucy's Last Birthday # The Ricardos Change Apartments # Lucy Is a Matchmaker # Lucy Wants New Furniture # The Camping Trip # Ricky and Fred Are TV Fiends # Never Do Business with Friends Season 3 Episodes # Ricky's Life Story # The Girls Go into Business # Lucy and Ethel Buy the Same Dress # Equal Rights # Baby Pictures # Lucy Tells the Truth # The French Revue # Redecorating the Mertzes' Apartment # Too Many Crooks # Changing the Boys' Wardrobe # Lucy Has Her Eyes Examined # Ricky's Old Girl Friend # The Million-Dollar Idea # Ricky Minds the Baby # The Charm School # Sentimental Anniversary # Fan Magazine Interview # Oil Wells # Ricky Loses His Temper # Home Movies # Bonus Bucks # Ricky's Hawaiian Vacation # Lucy Is Envious # Lucy Writes a Novel # Lucy's Club Dance # The Black Wig # The Diner # Tennessee Ernie Visits # Tennessee Ernie Hangs On # The Golf Game # The Sublease Season 4 Episodes # The Business Manager # Mertz and Kurtz # Lucy Cries Wolf # The Matchmaker # Mr and Mrs TV Show # Ricky's Movie Offer # Ricky's Screen Test # Lucy's Mother-in-Law # Ethel's Birthday # Ricky's Contract # Getting Ready # Lucy Learns to Drive # California, Here We Come! # First Stop # Tennessee Bound # Ethel's Hometown # LA at Last! # Don Juan and the Starlets # Lucy Gets into Pictures # The Fashion Show # The Hedda Hopper Story # Don Juan Is Shelved # Bullfight Dance # Hollywood Anniversary # The Star Upstairs # In Palm Springs # The Dancing Star # Lucy and Harpo Marx # Ricky Needs an Agent # The Tour Season 5 Episodes # Lucy Visits Grauman's # Lucy and John Wayne # Lucy and the Dummy # Ricky Sells the Car # The Great Train Robbery # The Homecoming # Face to Face # Lucy Goes to the Rodeo # Nursery School # Ricky's European Booking # The Passports # Staten Island Ferry # Bon Voyage # Second Honeymoon # Lucy Meets the Queen # The Fox Hunt # Lucy Goes to Scotland # Paris at Last # Lucy Meets Charles Boyer # Lucy Gets a Paris Gown # Lucy in the Swiss Alps # Lucy Gets Homesick in Italy # Lucy's Italian Movie # Lucy's Bicycle Trip # Lucy Goes to Monte Carlo # Return Home from Europe Season 6 Episodes # Lucy and Bob Hope # Little Ricky Learns to Play the Drums # Lucy Meets Orson Welles # Little Ricky Gets Stage Fright # Visitor from Italy # Off to Florida # Deep-Sea Fishing # Desert Island # The Ricardos Visit Cuba # Little Ricky's School Pageant # The I Love Lucy Christmas Show # Lucy and the Loving Cup # Lucy and Superman # Little Ricky Gets a Dog # Lucy Wants to Move to the Country # Lucy Hates to Leave # Lucy Misses the Mertzes # Lucy Gets Chummy with the Neighbors # Lucy Raises Chickens # Lucy Does the Tango # Ragtime Band # Lucy's Night in Town # The Housewarming # Building a Barbecue # Country Club Dance # Lucy Raises Tulips # The Ricardos Dedicate a Statue Category:I Love Lucy Category:We Love Lucy